1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a paper wrinkle sign monitoring device, a paper wrinkle sign monitoring method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known technologies for detecting generation of paper wrinkle which occurs in a fuser unit in an electro-photographic imaging apparatus and for monitoring a sign of paper wrinkle generation.